In a perfusion examination of blood using an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, it is often important to quantitatively measure concentrations of a contrast agent injected into an object. Especially, in a perfusion examination of tissues, it is necessary to quantify concentrations of a contrast agent in each region.
Then, various corrections for suppressing influences by scattered X-rays, beam hardening, a respiratory motion, a fluctuation in a product (mAs) of a tube current supplied to an X-ray tube and an exposure time of an X-ray, and the like are performed in order to estimate concentrations of a contrast agent with a sufficient accuracy. In addition, calibrations are performed in advance in order to perform various corrections.
An object of the present invention is to quantitatively estimate concentrations of a contrast agent more simply with a higher accuracy.